A simple evening can change your life forever
by Seirona
Summary: [OneShot]On a beautiful evening somewhere in Hogwarts castle. My sneakers slack on the cold ground…I just hope the library isn’t too much occupied at this hour of the day. The torches on the walls shivers as I pass by. I open the large oak doors and enter


_A/N- I hope you like this story…the idea came at 4 in the morning! And I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes_

**A simple evening can change your life forever **

--  
I-hAd-No-Id3a-FoR-a-NaMe  
--

'On a beautifulevening after a raining day,somewhere in Hogwarts castle—

"Will ya be quiet?" I yell to a young boy in the room

"Sorry…" a small first-year answered and continued his conversation with his friend

"Thanks! Some people are working here" and I was right, every student in higher years than 1, 2, 3 and 4 were extremely busy…

But somehow, I can't figure out how to work here. All this noise is only bothering like hell; I pick up my homework and stuff it in my bag. My friends lift up their heads and give me questioning looks. "Library…calmer" was all I mumbled

(Along the way to the library)

My sneakers slack on the cold ground…I just hope the library isn't too much occupied at this hour of the day. The torches on the walls shivers as I pass by. I just realized how the castle would be scary with no lights at all. I open the large oak doors and enter. I walk by Madam Pince's desk looking at the tables reserved for the students; to my surprise…they're all full of people. Ah well, I walk up the alleys, passes by the restricted section and go farther along the dust covered shelves in the far back. To finally arrives to a small square place surrounded by shelves and one wall where a fireplace was roaring with a yellow fire under a tall window; it had 2 sofas and a table between them…my own place…occupied by someone?

I clear my throat and the person turn around. I could define them as a he, I just couldn't see his face because of the sunset's light. And having him in front of the window didn't help either. "Who are you?" I asked

"Don't tell me the sun is blinding you Granger, or it might be my handsomeness" he sneered closing the curtains

"M-Malfoy? What are **you** doing here?" I ask

"Reading…what a stupid question…you, what are _**you**_ doing here?

"This is my working place since our 3rd year…" I answered

"It's now mine since 2 days ago"

"I think not!"

"I think so, you…you filthy know-it-all!"

"Fine, be that way…" as I feel tears fill my eyes, I began to walk away when I heard

"Hermione, wait…"

"Huh? Whaddya want?" I turn around

"I-I am sorry…I shouldn't have called you…that" he says as he blushes and look away

I sigh and sit in front of him; across the table on a sofa. I take out my Arithmancy homework and begin my essay. I could feel his gaze on me and each time I lift up my head to look at him, he looks as if he was reading. I just continue to scribble on my parchment until I felt it again, this time it gave me the creeps. I lift up my head and see him looking at me again.

"Can I help you Malfoy?" I ask him coldly

"No, how could **_you_** help me?" he answered going back to his book

"Do as you wish, **_I _**wasn't the one looking at you intently…" I answered getting up and walking to the nearest shelf

"What does that mean?" he sneered getting up and following me

"It means you were looking at me very intently. And I found it annoying…so I wondered…"I began looking in a book on the Arithmancy formulas

"You…wondered…?" he said now very close to me…too close to my taste.

"I wondered if you were ok, that's all" I said putting the book in my bag and going to leave when a strong arm wrapped itself around my small waist "Whoa?"

"Stay with me…Hermione…"Draco said my name huskily and I hoped he wouldn't say it ever again "I need company"

"Well, g-go see y-your fellow Slytherins and—"I said nervously

"No! Have you seen the dumbarses in my house? My mother told me I am better in Ravenclaw" he answered a bit harshly

"And you'd like to get caught talking to mudblood because…?" I said taking his arm off my waist and leaving

"That's not it…I just need to talk to someone and you seem the only one left…and I don't care about the blood differences anymore…When Voldemort attacked you in the war's last battle, I saw your blood…it was blood and not mud like my father always told me…"

"I see…now I remember…after Harry nearly died…you were the one who killed Voldemort…and helped me heal…I never knew why you switched sides…"

"That's because I was tired and sick of the dark stuff…now can we talk in trust and because we are on the same side?"

"Yeah we can, I have no desire whatsoever to tell other people about your likes/dislikes, secrets or feelings…as if I would"

We sat down silently until I asked him how he found this place and when. And he answered he found it 2 days ago running after someone in Slytherin told him to shove off, only because he switched sides and ended with Harry. Then I remembered him going in the library as I was passing by. Draco, I mean Malfoy, then asked me how I found this place, and truth be told, I answered him honestly; that, in our 3rd year, I was searching some stuff on Hippogriffs and ended here. That it then became my favorite working place, my little haven to myself.

"Well, if you like it so much, I'll leave" he said getting up

"N-No! I-I…please stay, I don't have company often when I'm here…we probably are the only students who knows about this place" I said calmly

"Hmm, alright…I guess" as he sits back

"After all, it's easier to talk to a person than a character in a book" I said

"You really like reading don't you…" he said a smile on his face

"Yes! I love every kind of book…you? Do you like reading?"

"Oh! Yes…my mom was a real book lover. Some years after I learned to read, after tea we could be reading for hours and hours. And it's also my only way to forget everything that happens in my life…" he answered

"Me too…I just dive into the characters world and read…the time passes by and I don't even know it" I said smiling

He came and sits next to me. For almost 15 minutes, we talked books avidly. I didn't know he liked reading and writing so much, he was so much like me. I just wondered how we couldn't have been friends before, we have so much in common…except his father told him to hate muggles…that's why. Then, he asked me if I ever got the chance to go to a special bookstore named Celestial Books in London. I saw the store once but, I never knew it was a wizard's store. He told me it is only visible to wizards and witches; and that there were all the wizard's books that ever existed and some muggle variety like Orient Express by Agatha Christie, his favorite author.

"What? You like Muggle Books?" I say impressed

"Yes, my mom loved them. Sometimes when I was younger; she used to read me some, but kept a wizard's book under the covers just in case Lucius came by..."

"Wow…I didn't know that…"

"There's a lot you don't know about me" He said squishing himself closer to me, but I didn't care though "Like the fact that I've never slept with any girl"

"You…what? But Pansy Parkinson said…" I began

"She said that she had sex with me because she's desperate…pathetic. There is only one girl I will ever love…the girl of course doesn't know, she is the only one for who I have eyes for. She was so beautiful at the Yule Ball, I was angry she went with that boy…and I had to go with Pansy" he whispered really close to me "I was daydreaming she would invite me despite what I did to her once in a while and I said yes out loud…Pansy just asked me to go with her…but I didn't know it was her…Oh! How I regret what I did…"

"Who is that mysterious girl?" I asked, dreading his answer wouldn't be me…what am I thinking? It would never be me…get a grip Hermione!

"That girl is…" he began

Suddenly, I look up in his gray eyes…they were darker and had a glare I've never seen from him. He leaned in and our lips touched gently. A weird feeling grew in my stomach as I kiss him back passionately. Draco leaned in, making me rest on my back on the couch; he begins to play in my hair gently and then broke the kiss slowly.

"That girl is you…Hermione…" he whispered his voice full of love

"…" I remained silent

"In other words, Hermione Celeste Granger, I, Draco Kenneth Malfoy, am in love with you since I ever saw you…" he said tenderly

I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. "Draco Kenneth Malfoy, I, Hermione Celeste Granger, am in love with you too" I said

"Hermione…why are we talking like idiots?" he answered a smile on his lips

"Shut up…" and kiss him again

Around 5 the next morning I wake up and see Draco under me on the sofa. We fell asleep in the library! I shake him gently and he wakes up smiling "Morning my love" he said

"Draco! We fell asleep in the library; this is wrong, really wrong!" I say hastily

I get up and put my robe on along with my tie. I arrange my blouse and skirt and turn to look around. Our homework is still on the table with the books. The fire was only a small amount of ashes and our bags were in a pile on the ground. I take them and separate my stuff from his and put it in the different bags. Then I feel Draco's arm sneaking around my waist: "what are we going to do Draco? We surely can't get out without being caught…it's no good for house unity and our reputation"

"Sweetheart, no need to worry, did you know it's not good to worry in the mornings? I read that somewhere…"

**--Epilogue--**

'Somehow, we found a way to get out without being caught. We each went on our own way. In public we would still be unfriendly to each other but stopped calling the other some names. At night, we would go in a classroom to comfort the other, to be sorry because of the mean behavior and love the other. It continued for 3 months until one day, that one fateful day. A boy asked me out when I was walking with him to class. Of course, he didn't have any idea I was in love and going out with someone…no one knew. I just smiled weakly and said I would think of it.

Then the only thing I know is that he told his friend…which turned out to be Draco. Draco got enraged, not because of me, but because of the boy asked me out. He told the boy to forget the idea. It was all happening in the Great Hall so I saw everything. He got up his chair and approached the table where I was sitting. He turned me around and kissed me on the lips tenderly under Ron and Harry's protests. And in front of the whole school, he said: "This girl is my girl! And we love each other very much! I will not accept anyone who asks her out because she already is with me!" and we walked out of the room. Along the days, Harry and Ron got used to Draco and me going out with the other, they even turned out to become friends…

We got out with the other until graduation. After everyone got their certificate, Draco and I had to make a message because we were Head Boy and Head Girl. I finished mine, and Draco began his…in the middle of it, he bent one knee on the ground and turned to face me. He asked me to marry him and I said yes…after a long deep kiss—

"It is a gross story mommy, too much kissing!" Elliot 5 years old said sitting on Draco's lap, my son made a funny face

"Me like it mommy! It like faiwytales!" my small Lily squeeled on Narcissa's legs "You like it gwanny?"

"Oh yes, I love it…"

"At least our 3 years old like our story…"Draco said smiling

"Yes…now, who wants another story before going to bed?" I ask them cheerfully

Both children cheer at the idea of having a second story. Lily was straining her head while Elliot came on my knees and gave me a small soft kiss on the cheek. "I love you mommy…" he said

"Me too Eli, me too" I answered giving him a kiss on his brownish hair and holding him into a hug

"I know mommy…Tell us the stowy of your wedding with Papa…a stowy me like!" Lily said

"Is there kissing mommy?" Elliot asked

"No, Elliot, there is not much kissing…" I said kissing his forehead softly

"Papa? Can you tell us the stowy?" Lily asked happily

"…hmm, let me think…On a beautiful May evening, a year after our graduation…" Draco began

My toughts drifted away from the story as I rub my stomach. A small new member of the Malfoy-Granger family was in there waiting to meet us. I thought of Pansy and Harry's new-coming baby, Ron and Lavender's little son, Ginny and Blaises' coming-wedding and all those people that I love and that are there for me…my friends, my parents, Narcissa, my husband and my children.

'_We are truly one happy family_' I thought as I look at them, Elliot, Lily, Narcissa and Draco laughing at a thing Uncle Ron did during the ceremony.

_A/N- Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? Tell me all in a review! I wanna know! This is my second one-shot story…only by the way go check _Dreams, Nightmare and Draco Malfoy! _My other story…_


End file.
